L'ange des Ténèbres
by Addie959
Summary: Petit mélange de Twilight et d'une serie Dark Angel ,avec une Bella plus forte, caracterielle,et chieuse a ses heures.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour a tous, je me lance dans l'écriture n'hesitez pas a me donner votre avis, si vous voyez des fautes ou autres. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je fais un mélange de Twilight et de la série Dark Angel, j'adore ces deux histoires, et j'aime l 'idée d'une Bella plus caracterielle. Bonne lecture a Tous!

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'écume le pays depuis quelque temps afin d'échapper à mes poursuivants, en effet depuis un certain temps des hommes me suivent, je ne les ai toujours pas reconnu malgré ma très bonne mémoire.  
>Cette année je me pose a Forks petite ville dans l'état de Washington, ville très peu ensoleillé et peu peuplé tout ce qu'il me faut, pas que je n'aime pas le soleil, mais ainsi mon corps est cachée par les vêtements , je n'ai pas un corps repoussant mais j' un tatouage qui descend le long de mon dos je l'ai depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne ,je ne me le suis pas fait tatouer il était-là, il grandit et s'étire en même temps que je grandis ce qui est très étrange, je me souviens très bien de mon enfance. J'ai grandi dans un établissement différents des écoles d'aujourd'hui , mais sa je ne m'en suis aperçu que lorsque je me suis enfui avec mes frères de cette endroit, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à nous réadapter a la vie extérieur, et à cacher ce que l'on est réellement c'est pour cela que je vais au lycée pour la première fois de ma vie, et je sens que ce n'est pas gagner !<p>

7h00 le réveil sonne, je hais cette chose même si je ne dors pas souvent il m'irrite lorsqu'il sonne ! Après l'avoir balancé à travers la pièce, je daigne enfin me lever. Je me dirige tout droit dans la salle de bain prend une bonne douche chaude si je m'écoutais je laisserais l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps pendant des heures ça me relaxe un max. Direction la penderie vivant seule, j'ai une pièce entière dédier à mes vêtement aller savoir pourquoi car je déteste faire les magasins, mais j'ai acheté un lit taille XXL en baldaquin noir qui prend tout la place dans chambre, je sais j'abuse. Me voilà prête à partir ayant vêtu un jean bleu foncé slim mes sublime bottes noir en daim que j'adore et un top noir légèrement large et ma veste cuir, je mets un coup de crayon sur mes yeux ,du mascara sur mes cils, attache mes cheveux en une queue haute et me voilà paré à faire face à mon nouvel enfer.  
>J'attrape mon casque sors de chez moi et enfourche ma moto et oui encore un petit caprice j'adore ma moto j'aime prendre de la vitesse c'est comme si je quittais ce monde, un sentiment fort de liberté qui vous traverse le corps suivi d'une montée d'adrénaline très exaltant et excitante qui me submerge instantanément, un plaisir exquis que je ne partage pas !<p>

8H20 me voilà devant le lycée, le seul difficile de passer à côté car pour si peu de population il est extrêmement grand border par un grand parc, j'ai pu apercevoir un complexe sportif, les gens ont du friques par ici. Je me gare descend de ma moto, tous les regards se sont tournés vers moi je les sens vriller mon dos c'est une sensation que je déteste si ils pouvaient regarder ailleurs cela m'arrangerais, je me prépare à me retourner et à les regarder avec des yeux noir quand soudain une Volvo grise sort de nulle part il fait un dérapage contrôlé et se garde d'un coup de volant passant de très près à me foutre en l'air avec sa l'arrière de sa caisse, je sens la colère montée, ce type est un malade si il ne regarde pas ou il va en roulant aussi vite ! Mais pour qui se prend -il ? Je le vois descendre de sa voiture :

-Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention tu as failli me foutre en l'air et t'excuse pas surtout ! lui dis-je avec toute la rage que je ressentais, il se tourna alors et daigna me regarder, la-je du faire a tous mes talent d'actrice pour rester de glace, c'est le mec le plus beau que j'ai jamais de ma vie, des yeux topaze, un nez droit, des cheveux en pagaille d'une couleur entre le brun et le châtain. Cependant quelque chose me frappa il était très pale, et il souriait le con !

-Tu n'avais qu'à te garer ailleurs tu es sur ma place dit-il d'un ton froid et calme ce qui a eu le don de m'énerver encore plus

-Excusez-moi votre majesté mais je n'ai vu votre nom écrit nulle part peut-être parce que vous ne valez pas la peine d'être connu, je me retournais et partie en direction de la scolarité tout en évitant de le regarder sourire car oui il souriait encore et d'un petit sourire en coin qui devait en faire craquer plus d'une, mais quelque chose s'est réveillé en moi mon instinct c'était mis en alerte ,et j'ignore pourquoi car personne ne m'avait suivi ni avait l'air dangereux je verrai bien , car jusqu'à maintenant il ne m'avait jamais fait défaut et d'ailleurs plus d'une fois sauvé la vie.  
>Je longeais les couloirs et trouvais rapidement la scolarité :<p>

-Bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger je viens chercher mon emploi du temps

-Ah bonjour ! je ne vous avez pas vu vous devez être la nouvelle ?(la bonne blague elle jouait sur l'ordi je voyais le jeu à travers ses lunettes rondes qui gâchait les traits de son visage qui sont pourtant fin)

-oui je suis Bella Swan

-Très bien voici votre emploi du temps, vous devez choisir une option d'ici la fin de la semaine les activités sportives sont obligatoires dans notre établissement mademoiselle

-Très bien je vous direz mon choix une fois vu les options proposé

-Bonne journée à ! voici un plan de l'établissement et si vous avez le moindre problème venez me voir dit-elle en me souriant

Son sourire sonnait faux elle voulait surtout que je lui foute la paix pour qu'elle puisse continuer à jouer.

Je m'avançais dans les couloirs tout en lisant mon emploi du temps rien de bien compliquer je sentais que j'allais m'ennuyer pendant les heures de cours à écouter les profs m'apprendre des choses que je connaissais déjà. Mais ne soyons pas pessimiste.

Mon premier cour était maths j'arrivais da la salle, il y avait peu de gens une jeune fille brune avec de long cheveux des lunettes noir qui cachait son visage qui paraissait doux elle-même paraissait extrêmement timide elle garda son regard sur sa feuille comme si elle était absorbé parce qu'elle y lisait un jeune homme était au fond de la salle assis sur sa chaise m'observant avec un regard vide comme si il était présent sans vraiment l'être, il avait les même yeux que l'abruti du parking, plutôt étrange d'ailleurs comme couleur ,avec de cheveux légèrement ondulé il avait l'air plutôt bien foutu lui aussi, quand il vit que je le regardait tout en avançant il me fi un léger signe de tête et arrêta de me regarder en se reportant a son téléphone qui venait de sonner .  
>Je me suis alors diriger sur la table à l'opposer du côté de la fenêtre et par miracle en plus de la fenêtre se trouvait un radiateur la place idéal de tous lycéen, une fois assis mes sens me rappelèrent à l'ordre pour me mettre en garde ce que je ne comprenais toujours pas personne dans cette salle est en pouvoir de me faire du mal ! Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez moi aujourd'hui. Les gens commençaient à entrer et à prendre place tout en m'observant un jeune garçon, brun légèrement basané s'avança directement vers moi et me dit avec assurance<p>

-salut je m'appelle Tyler je veux bien être ton prince charmant pour ta première journée dans notre lycée et plus si affinité dit –il sûr de lui et de ma réponse. Ce qui me fit sourire presque rire d'ailleurs et je laissai échapper un rire très contenu mais le reste de la classe se retourna :  
>- pour cela il faudrait que je sois une princesse et même si c'était le cas et qu'il restait plus que toi et moi sur terre se serais non ! Alors remballe ton discours bien rodé et à deux balles en passant et fais comme si on ne se connaissait pas ! Mais au faite j'y pense on se connaît pas !et je n'ai pas envie de te connaitre alors bouge ! Ma colère emmagasinée depuis l'autre abruti m'échappa et je lui répondis plus brutalement que ce à quoi je pensais réellement mais trop tard les mots avaient fusés, les autres me regardèrent ahuris quelques chuchotement s'élevèrent et par miracle le prof entra et demanda aux élèves de prendre place ce qui sorti Tyler de sa stupeur lui fit refermer la bouche il me lança un regard rempli …je devais me tromper et j'espérai sincèrement me tromper une légère admiration teinté d'une colère sourde plutôt étonnant comme mélange .Le cour passa lentement j'observais à travers la fenêtre quand le prof me vis rêvasser et me rappela à l'ordre par une question qu'il devait trouver dur vu son petit sourire satisfait qui naissait sur son visage je pris une grande inspiration et lui donna sa réponse, son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour :<br>- bien je... Bien vous avez déjà étudié ce chapitre mademoiselle ?  
>- c'est exact<br>-bien dans ce cas je vous prierais quand même de suivre mon cour ou vous prendrez la porte comme les autres est-ce clair ?  
>-oui monsieur (valait mieux ne pas être exclue ma première journée même si je n'ai personne pour m'engueuler en rentrant cela ferait tache sur mon bulletin)<p>

La cloche sonna, et je rejoignis mon second cour histoire j'aime écouter les profs raconter l'histoire et vu que j'ai une très bonne mémoire l'écoute seule de ce que dit le prof me suffis pour tout retenir étonnant non ? C'est très pratique j'ai une mémoire eidétique je retiens tout ce que je lis mais aussi dans mon cas tout ce que j'entends mais cela a son revers j'ai donc beaucoup de mal à oublier mon passé et toute les choses négative que j'ai vécue ou entendue le revers de la médaille est aussi si dur que sont bon côté. Ce sont toujours les mêmes élèves a deux têtes prêtes une grande blonde avec un rire se rapprochant plus à un gloussement mais qui malgré son attitude plutôt prétentieuse et hautaine avec son entourage était belle, d'après les chuchotements que j'entendais très bien grâce à mon ouï très développé elle s'appelait Tanya et sa copine à sa droite devait être Jessica et l'autre à sa gauche Lauren, elles paraissaient plutôt quelconque a côté de la sois distante Tanya. Quand je pénétrai dans la salle Jessica fit un signe en direction de Tanya pour lui signaler ma présence.

-Salut je suis Tanya mais tu as déjà du entendre parler de moi (absolument pas) je suis la capitaine des pom-poms on fait des essais cette aprèm pour recruter tu as le physique pour, mais en as-tu les capacités ? je te le demande car tu parais bien frêle pour quoi que ce soit qui demande un peu d'effort sportif! (la garce si elle savait ce que je pourrais lui faire tout en l'écoutant me descendre tout en me proposant de rejoindre don petit groupe « privée et select » d'après elle était plutôt surprenant

-Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas intéressé, bien que être pom-poms ne demandent pas réellement d'effort j'ai mieux à faire.

-Puisque c'est ton choix je te souhaite la bienvenu chez les parias alors tu ne sais pas encore à quel point tu vas regretter ton choix et tes paroles !

-Oh mon dieu ta vue je tremble sous ta menace ! sur ce je partis m'assoir sans un regard

Et le cour commença je n'avais pas remarque que la jeune fille brune s'était assise à côté de moi elle me regarda et me dit  
>-sa été un plaisir de te voir la remettre en place mais c'est la reine ici tu risques vraiment d'en baver crois moi je sais de quoi je parle je fais partie des parias comme elle dit, et tu es la bienvenue enfin c'est une façon de parler je… je… je voulais pas dire que je sois contente que tu..<br>je lui coupai la parole :  
>- t'inquiète j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire (rire) mais ça va aller j'ai l'habitude des tortionnaires et elle ne sait pas de quoi je suis capable mais ne doute pas de mes capacités à être moi aussi une peste. Je lui souris franchement devant cette aveu et elle ria<br>- ravi de te connaitre je sens que cette année va me plaire ce qui changerais !(et elle me rendit mon sourire), au faite je m'appelle Angela  
>- moi c'est Bella<br>- ravi de te connaitre et bienvenue à forks  
>- merci !( on se mit à écouter le cour cette fille était très gentille elle me plaisait j'ai toujours du mal à me lier au gens à avoir des sentiment et qu'importe leur nature mais elle a un effet sur moi qui me fait dire que je peux avoir confiance en elle.<p>

Le cour finit elle me proposa de déjeuner avec elle, j'allais lui refuser quand elle fit les gros yeux mais je compris que ce regard ne m'était pas adresser je me retourna et vit mon abruti en train de galocher ma blonde préféré j'aurais dû m'en douter c'est tellement évident que cela me fit presque éclater de rire Angela me regarda avec un air perplexe se questionnant de la raison de mon sourire qui se dessinait clairement sur mes lèvres. Je me tournai vers elle et lui dit :  
>-je t'expliquerais plus tard …<br>pour une première journée elle était bien chargé, et tellement cliché à la fois ! je suivis Angela a la cafeteria je ne pris pas grand-chose a manger un peu trop stressée pour manger quoi que ce soit. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire au regard de mon plateau et m'emmena a une table un peu exclu des autres...la table des parias je suppose.  
>- dit moi pourquoi est-ce que cette table est à l'écart des autres ?<br>-Les parias sont mis a l'écart en général la des petits malins ont dû s'amuser à la changer de place, la cafète est assez représentative de ce qu'il se passe au lycée chaque groupe a sa table, en fonction de qui tu es, tu ne peux t'assoir ou tu le veux ! je sais c'est complètement débile mais c'est comme sa et on fait avec !  
>-mouai …<br>On pris place à notre table, et commençâmes à manger quand d'autre personne approchaient.  
>-salut … j'en ai marre je suis encore dans toute les classes de Lauren et Jessica ! Elles vont me rendre folle avant la fin de l'année j'en peux plus d'être leur bouc émissaire je te jure ! dit-elle en sanglotant presque<br>- Respire … te laisse pas faire et elles se lasseront de toi et iront faire chier quelqu'un d'autres !  
>- et tu es ?<br>-Pardon Bella et toi ?  
>-Kate, désolé tu dois me prendre pour une pleureuse mais si tu savais comme elles sont méchantes pour un rien !<br>- t'inquiète je crois que cette année sera la mienne et non la tienne !  
>- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi fais a notre table d'abords tu n'es pas comme nous !<br>- Je me suis titillé avec Tanya ce matin mauvaise approche et je vois pas pourquoi ma place ne serais pas ici !  
>- Bah je ne sais pas … tu es jolie, bien habillée tu devrais donc être comme ces pestes !<br>- D'abords tu es loin d'être moche ! Et ensuite , j'ai un cerveau que j'utilise ce qui n'est pas leurs cas ! ( je lui souris et elle se mis a sourire franchement)  
>-désolé mais l'année dernière une fille comme toi à essayer d'être avec nous pour ensuite mieu nous cracher dessus en racontant tout ce qu'on lui disait a Tanya et sa clique alors je suis en peu sur la défensive…<br>- aucun soucis.  
>la discussion pris fin et la cafète était déjà presque pleine , les portes s'ouvrit brusquement par tout un groupe le mec qui fit claquer les portes riait bruyamment il était très baraqué pour un lycéen, il devait faire presque 1m90, les cheveux noirs, un sourire Colgate, il était suivit de près du mec qui était dans ma classe avec le yeux couleur topaze, de mon abrutis, de Tyler et d'autre dont j'ignore les noms, ils ont tous une espèce de veste au couleur du lycée, derrière eux on entend jusque-là des gloussements pas très délicats, Tanya et sa clique les suivent, ainsi que deux jeunes filles que j'avais pas vu, une gronde blonde somptueuse, et une petite brune qui pourrait presque passée inaperçue sans ses talons de 12 cm, ces deux la avaient elles aussi les yeux de cette couleur étrange.<br>Pour répondre à ma question muette Angela pris la parole :  
>- C'est l'équipe de foot-us du lycée et derrière les pom-poms, le premier c'est Emmet, il est suivi de Jasper et Edward, ils sont frères par adoption, Rosalie et Alice les deux dernières sont leur sœurs, Rosalie sort avec Emmet et Alice avec Jasper. Tout ce petit monde fond partis de l'élite du lycée.<br>Grand bien me fasse, me voilà jetée dans la fosse aux lions, je sens que l'année va être finalement pas longue mais très longue !  
>Prochain cours SPORT ! Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'option : danse, boxe, course d'orientation, natation, choix difficile .Je crois que je vais tenter ma chance a la boxe, avec un peu de chance sa dissuaderas les autres de me faire chier et étant une fille, le prof me laissera en paix de peur que je me blesse, et je pourrai me défouler, voilà un bon programme !<p>

On entra dans le gymnase avec Angela, ils étaient presque tous la, plus quelque autre élèves auquel je n'avais pas fait attention.  
>- Chouette je sens que l'on va s'amuser dis-je ironiquement<br>- hum mouais tout dépend de ce que tu vas prendre comme option personnellement j'attends qu'elles choisissent pour éviter de prendre la même car elles vont toutes vouloir être ensemble !  
>- aucun problème je compte m'inscrire en boxe !<br>-tu n'es pas sérieuse ?  
>-bah si pourquoi au moins j'aurais la paix !<br>-sauf que tu vas te retrouver que avec des mecs et je peux te dire qu'ils sont loin d'être gentleman !  
>- t'inquiète… (en lui faisant un clin d'œil)<br>les filles se répartissaient entre la danse et la natation et malheureusement presque tous les garçons de notre groupe prirent la boxe, même mon magnifique Abruti, ce qui me fit hesiter quand le prof m'appela :  
>-Mlle Swan ?<br>- Oui ?  
>- Quel option choisissez-vous ?<br>je vis toutes les filles me regarder en imaginant sans doute quelles crasse elles pourraient me faire.  
>-Boxe, monsieur<br>-Pardon ! J'ai cru mal entendre pouvez répéter votre choix ? Cette fois ci toute la classe me regardait, et me jaugeait.  
>-J'ai dit Boxe ! Monsieur<br>- C'est-à-dire que … êtes- vous sur de votre choix ?  
>- Oui !<br>La moitié des personnes me regardaient avec des grands yeux, certains mec riaient à l'avance dont Emmet, et je sentis le regard d'Edward me vriller.  
>Pour ce coir le prof nous expliqua comment se déroulera l'année dans chaque options, les deux heures passa vite, j'allais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi !<br>Je dis au-revoir rapidement à Angela et marchait à vive allure vers mon bébé. Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, Edward était adossé contre sa Volvo, il arborait son beau sourire en coin.  
>-Tu es sur d'avoir pris la bonne option tu risquerais de te faire mal ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une fille que l'on va taper moins fort ou faire attention à ton jolie p'tit cul !<br>J'en revenais pas quel culot ! Il trouve que j'ai un beau cul YES ! Nan mais attend quel connard ! Une fois mes esprit repris je réussis à répondre :  
>- J'en suis sûr et t'inquiète pas pour mon cul fais plutôt attention au tiens car tu ne sais ce dont je suis capable il se pourrait que tu es une mauvaise surprise !<br>- On va vite pouvoir vérifier cela ! me dit- il lorsque ces frères arrivèrent en souriant eux aussi comme si ils avaient eux aussi participés a la conversation.  
>j'enfilait mon casque , enfourchait ma moto et me sauvait en vive allure.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Tout d'abords j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon retard avec les vacances et la rentrée scolaire, mon taf le weekend end et le sport j'ai complètement oubliée d'écrire ! Et je voulais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews et pour ceux qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favoris !

Il me faut aussi situer l'histoire car je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'ai pas fait, et cela me dérange pour la suite de l'histoire. Alors voilà comme dans Dark Angel nous sommes dans une vision futuriste, ou sciences et technologies sont évoluées. Dans cette histoire, les vampires ne sont plus autant dépendant du sang, eux aussi ont évolués, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à être végétariens et à se mêler à l'humain sans aucune difficulté, et ainsi mieux passer inaperçue, de plus certaines personne connaissent leurs existences, je ne vous en dit pas plus sinon après je raconte l'histoire ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Chap 2

La nuit fut difficile, l'orage s'était mis à gronder une bonne partie de la soirée, et du coup coupure d'électricité, j'aime l'obscurité, mais pas pour toute une soirée, où il faut faire passer le temps autrement qu'en dormant ! Je relu mes livres favoris, puis je me mis à jouer de la guitare. Je réussi à m'endormir que très tard dans la nuit.  
>Qui dit nuit difficile dit réveil difficile ! Pourquoi est- ce que je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil ? J'émerge lentement essaye d'attraper mon tél pour voir l'heure :<br>-Merde ! Mon tél indique 7h55 je suis à la bourre, douche rapide vêtement pris au pif, j'enfourche ma moto direction le lycée.

L'école grouille de monde dans les couloirs, ce qui veut dire qu'il me reste encore du temps pour trouver ma salle, mon emploi du temps m'indique que j'ai cours de biologie, j'adore ça peut être que ma journée va finalement bien se dérouler.

Mon plaisir fut de courte durée après m'être installer, le prof arriva, nous fit ouvrir nos livres puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte -:

-Entrez

-Désolé M'sieur

-Faites vite Mr Cullen je n'ai pas de temps à perdre

-Oui Mr

Lui, lui… ma mémoire l'avait si bien occulté, toujours aussi beau, je scanne la classe toutes les filles bavent sur son passage, mais attendez la seule place de libre est à ma table !I il me regarde arborant son sourire en coin et se dirige droit sur moi, il s'assoit sort ses affaire sans un mot, et moi je ne peux détourner mes yeux de lui, ce qui m'horripile, je ne comprends pas !

-La vue te plait ?me dit –il

-(prise en flagrant délit de matage l'enfoiré pourquoi il s'en ai aperçu) non je me demandais juste pourquoi tu as l'air beau aux yeux de ton fanclub

-(Il rit) hum peut -être parce que je le suis

-Ouah quelle modestie !

Le cours continua sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne reparle, j'essaye de me concentrer sur le cours afin de ne pas le regarder, la couleur de ses yeux m'intrigue, et mon instinct c'est une nouvelle fois réveillé. La cloche sonne, je me précipite en dehors de la salle, afin de l'éviter et la BOUM je me prends un mur, je relève la tête ce n'est pas un mur :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-Pardon je ne regardais pas ou j'allais, euh mouai je crois

-Rien de cassée ? me dit-il en rigolant légèrement

-Nan t'inquiète pas, je suis solide

-Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me relever, sa main était froide

-Je suis Emmet me dit-il (pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées) tu es sur que tu vas bien ?me dit-il l'air anxieux

-Oui, oui, j'étais juste dans mes pensée, moi c'est Bella

-Ah mon corps d'apollon, en fait rêver plus d'une me dit-il en rigolant

-Oui enfin se taper un mur n'est pas vraiment très jouissif lui répondis-je en souriant

Il se mit à rire bruyamment, et je vis au loin Cullen faire la gueule

-Désolé je dois aller en cour à plus !

Je le laissais là à rire pendant que je rejoignais mon cours suivant. A midi je m'installais sur une table dans la cour. Je senti un regard plus qu'insistant sur mon dos

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-Qu'est -ce que ça peut te faire Tu n'es pas avec Barbie ?

-Une vraie tigresse dit donc, pour ton information non

-Et toi tu ne manges pas ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, prête pour prendre ta racler en boxe

-On verra, dit tu portes des lentilles ? il détourna son regard, et hésita avant de me répondre comme s'il cherchait une réponse correcte à me donner, il se pinça le nez, ce que je pris pour un signe de d'énervement

-Laisse tomber je m'en fou, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de sport.

J'étais dans les premiers à arriver je partie dans les vestiaires me changer, et regagna la salle de boxe où presque tous les garçons étaient là. Le prof arriva, il nous divisa en plusieurs groupe histoire de voir les niveaux, en m'oubliant au passage, il s'excusa en me disant qu'il pensait que j'aurais changé d'avis, il hésita longuement ne savant pas trop à quel groupe me rattacher puis Emmet intervient :

-Elle peut venir avec nous ça nous dérange pas du tout ! dit-il au prof

Celui-ci le regarda un instant puis accepta en le prévenant d'y aller doucement

-Alors tigresse, on se joint à nous (Edward)

-Le prof nous demande d'y aller doucement précisa Emmet

-C'est elle qui a voulu faire de la boxe personne ne la forcée qu'elle assume !(Ed)

-Tu vraiment très con parfois tu sais ça ? (Emmet)

-Eh oh je suis la alors arrêter de parler comme si je n'existais pas ! m'nervais-je

Emmet me fit un sourire tout penaud, que je luis rendis

-Bon on commence dit le prof Cullen contre Swan et doucement

Edward lui répondit par un énorme sourire me disant qu'il n'allait pas du tout y aller de main morte, j'enfilais les gants et le casque et montais sur le tapis :

-C'est partis cria Emmet

On se mit à bouger en s'observant, et en se tournant autour, aucun de nous n'osaient attaquer l'autre ce qui me surpris de sa part, puis perdue dans mes pensées encore, je reçu à coup en plein visage, me ramenant à la réalité assez brutalement !

-Edward ! cria encore une fois Emmet

-C'est de la boxe alors la ferme !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Emmet

Je remis mes pensées en ordre et profita que celui-ci regarda Emmet, pour lui mettre un bel uppercut dans sa belle gueule d'ange, putain il a la tête dur celui- la ! Anormalement dur, mais si je n'ai pas vraiment mal, c'est anormal ! Il chancela surpris du coup et surement de ma force que j'ai pourtant contrôlé et se retrouva dans les cordes, j'entendis des sifflements de la part des mecs, Edward me regarda, rageur il se redressa, et on recommença j'esquivais ces coups, il esquiva les miens, cependant quelque chose me disait que comme moi, il contrôlait la vitesse et la force de ses coups, ses yeux était noir désormais, le prof nous arrêta et nous félicita. On ne cessa de se regarder ni lui ni moi étions en âge, je me posais beaucoup de question sur lui et dans ces yeux je lisais beaucoup de question aussi, ainsi que beaucoup de frustration. Je rejoignis le vestiaires au pas de course, me doucha me changea et me dépêcha de rejoindre ma moto afin d'éviter toutes questions, ou toutes remarques. Ce fut sans compter sur Cullen

-Eh où est-ce que tu cours comme ça ?

-Je rentre chez moi je suis fatiguée ! mentis-je

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Comment ça ? faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi il retournait

-Te fous pas de moi ! tu as beaucoup de force pour une fille, voire carrément trop !

-Et toi tu as la tête drôlement dure ! et les yeux bien noirs pour quelqu'un qui n'as pas les yeux noir de base ! criais –je d'énervement ! calme toi calme toi pensais-je, j'ai fait de la boxe pendant longtemps lui répondis-je tout d'un coup et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ? le défiant du regard

-J'ai perdu mes lentilles me répondit-il en soutenant mon regard de ses yeux noirs en restant calme

Le temps que mon cerveau réalise qu'il c'était servi de ma question de tout à l'heure, pour trouver une excuse il s'était déjà sauvé jusqu'à sa voiture. Je rejoignis ma moto énervé de m'être fais rouler avec son excuse bidon !


End file.
